Bitten
by WithTheGrain
Summary: An evening at the lake and Gibbs' cabin. Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum weekly prompt 'water'.


Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are the property of Belisarius Productions and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Title: Bitten**

**Rated: M**

**Spoiler: None**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**A/N:** Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum weekly 2013 Creative Drive for the prompt 'water'.

* * *

Abby stood on the bank along Oliver Lake watching the last of the setting sun disappear. Streaks of red, orange, purple and pink lit the sky for several long minutes before a clear dark blueness returned. Crickets and other insects peeped in the tall grasses. Bullfrogs talked to one another in the shallow water along the shoreline. The trees surrounding the lake didn't show a breath of air moving through the leaves.

"Damn bugs!" Abby hissed and slapped at the back of her hand. "Gibbs, how much longer are we gonna be out here?"

"You can go back to the cabin any time, Abbs." He was intent on catching one more big fish before it got too dark. "You don't need to stay here with me."

Turning around, Abby looked wistfully through the trees at the dark shape of the inviting, mosquito-less cabin. Fact was she was nervous about walking through the woods alone in the dusk. Surely there had to be animals about. But she knew that Gibbs wouldn't put her in any kind of danger, so it must be safe. It wasn't like she was back in Louisiana where alligators roamed the back yards.

This time she felt a sharp bite on her neck, but she swatted at it a little too late. "I'm not gonna have any blood left by tomorrow," she mumbled to herself.

"There's a spray can of insect repellant next to my tackle box there, Abby."

"I don't wanna smell like bug spray all night and since there's no running water, I can't wash it off." Slapping at another mosquito that had landed on the back of her hand, she got lucky and smooshed it.

It was getting darker by the minute and Abby figured it wouldn't be long now before Gibbs gave up his quest. He stood about twenty feet away, along the shoreline from her, fishing pole in hand, waiting patiently for a fish to take his bait and tug his line tight. As she watched him, she noticed something peculiar. "Why aren't the mosquitoes bothering you?" she asked, because not once did she see him swat at a biting insect. "Did you use the bug spray?"

Gibbs shrugged one shoulder. "Nope. Guess my blood is too sweet."

"Or maybe they don't like the taste of coffee," she remarked with a soft chuckle.

The surface of Oliver Lake was like a sheet of glass. Nothing at all disturbed the pristine darkened water. Swiping at a couple more mosquitoes, Abby seriously started to consider making a run for the cabin. Then unexpectedly, there was a wet splash out on the lake, only a few feet away. It startled her and immediately Gibbs began reeling in his line. By now it was almost too dark to see anything but the black shapes of the tall trees that surrounded them. Abby waved her hand at a mosquito humming near her ear and heard another splash out in the water.

Gibbs came towards her then stooped and picked up his tackle box, fish net, and Abby's fishing pole. "Can you carry the can of worms there, Abbs?"

She grabbed the bait, eager for them to finally be headed in. Another larger splash came from the dark lake and Abby slapped at another mosquito. "What's that noise out on the water?" she asked with a bit of concern, remembering how the tail of an alligator sounded slapping the water.

"Just fish sloppin'," Gibbs replied and switched on a headlamp he had strapped around his cap. "Sloppin' fish don't bite so I guess it's time to quit."

When they finally reached the cabin, Abby was never so glad to be indoors. No more biting insects but now she itched like crazy. Small red welts dotted her pale skin, all seeming to need scratching at the same time.

Gibbs set his gear in the corner behind the door then went to poke at the fire. They didn't need a rousing blaze because it was the middle of summer, but he did need to make coffee. Once he had a bed of hot coals glowing bright red, he prepared the coffee in an old tin coffee pot and set it directly on the shimmering embers. He would let it boil and perk until it was thick and strong. Just the way he liked it.

Abby sat on the edge of his small camp bed, alternately itching every spot she could reach and applying something to the bites with a spritzing bottle and a cream-colored cloth.

Settling beside her, Gibbs took the bottle and small rag from her hands. "Let me take care of those bites for you," he stated, spritzing the cloth then lifting it to his nose and sniffing. "What is this?"

"It's my Grammy Sciuto's anti-itch recipe."

"Smells like vinegar."

"It's that and water and a couple drops of antiseptic."

There was a particularly nasty bug bite on the side of her neck and he carefully moved her hair back for better access. Just when Abby thought he was going to dab the bite with the damp cloth, he instead leaned forward and pressed his lips to the small red welt. She couldn't help but gasp at the contact of his lips. The cool wetness of the cloth then pressed against the bite and she shuddered.

Next, Gibbs lifted her hand and kissed three separate bites near her knuckles before covering them with the anti-itch remedy. His actions rendered her speechless and she wondered what bite was going to get his attention next. Picking up her other hand, he turned it over, revealing a welt on the inside of her wrist. As he leaned forward and pressed his soft lips to the bite, his silver hair was right under Abby's chin. She imagined nuzzling her nose into its softness and kissing her way down to his neck.

Pushing up the sleeve of her sweatshirt, Gibbs brushed his lips along the inside of her sensitive forearm. Swallowing a groan, Abby couldn't help but lift her other hand to rest on the back of his head, her fingers slowly pushing into his soft silver hair. "I don't think they bit through my shirt, Gibbs," she whispered and closed her eyes.

Feeling his lips curve into a smile against her skin, his reply had her squeezing her knees together to try and stop the tingling between her thighs. "Just investigating. It's my job, remember?" he answered lowly.

He straightened up and they gazed at one another as her hand remained on the nape of his neck, her fingers toying with the short hairs there. God, if only her lips had a dozen bites on them, Abby thought.

"There's another one," he said, leaning forward and Abby held her breath as she thought he was going to kiss her mouth. But just before his lips touched hers, he veered to the side and she felt his kiss against her earlobe. The air in her lungs escaped in a long shudder as she felt his tongue swipe across the lobe and his hot breath tickle her ear.

When he drew back and pressed the cloth to the bite, she watched him intently. "Gibbs?" she whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think I lost a lot of blood? I'm feeling a little light-headed."

The lopsided grin that always made her knees weak, enhanced his handsome face then his eyes captured hers. "I doubt it," he answered as his fingers played along the bottom hem of her shirt. "But this sweater is kind of thin. Mosquitoes can sometimes bite through light clothing."

Abby swallowed hard. "Maybe you should investigate a little further."

Needing no added encouragement, Gibbs lifted the bottom of her shirt and drew it off over her head. His blue eyes wandered over her torso, clad only in a small black bra. He seemed to be taking this investigation seriously. "Turn around," he husked.

Abby thought she might die from her need to have Gibbs touch her, but the only thing that moved across her body was his heated gaze. The desire in his eyes was enough to make her feel as though she were burning from the inside out. Slowly she turned her back to him.

Ever so gently, his fingers slipped under one of her bra straps and drew it off her shoulder. A few seconds later, he repeated the action on the other strap. Only the backs of his long fingers grazed her flushed skin, sending zings of pleasure down her spine. He was barely touching her and she didn't know how much longer she could continue on this way. It was torture and pleasure all wrapped together.

Deftly he undid the clasp to her bra and let it fall down her arms where she pulled it off and dropped it to the floor then turned back to face him. "Hmmmm," he hummed and slid off the bed to kneel on the floor in front of her.

His eyes were devouring her breasts when she was dying for his mouth to take over. "Gibbs…" she pleaded.

"Ssshhh, I'm investigating," he whispered wickedly. His hands rested on her hips and he leaned forward, brushing his lips ever so softly across one peaked nipple then the other. His action pulled a strong whimper from Abby's throat. "I don't think those are bug bites…" he grinned.

Her chest rose and fell with quick hard pants as the throb of desire beat between her thighs. "You should kiss them just in case!" Her last word came out with a high squeak as his mouth covered a rosy tip and the end of his tongue swiped across the sensitive nipple.

Gibbs' grip tightened on her waist and he tugged her closer and closer until she slid off the edge of the cot and knelt on the floor in front of him. Slowly he kissed and nibbled his way up over her chest, licked across her collarbone, nipped at her neck and pulse point, grazed his teeth over her chin, then captured her sweet soft lips.

The gentleness of his earlier kisses quickly gave way to a mutual desperation and pounding desire. Their tongues dueled, their mouths feasted, and when Gibbs broke the kiss, Abby was trembling.

"Gibbs," she panted as her hands started pulling at his shirt then the button on his pants.

Rising to his feet, Gibbs pulled her up and they worked together to quickly shed their clothes. Pulling her naked body into his arms, he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His eyes swept across the small bed then the flat hearth by the glowing fire and finally he stumbled to the door, pressing her back against the hard smooth surface.

"Ten years is long enough," Gibbs growled and Abby felt his long hard length nudge near her entrance.

Her hands clutched the sides of his face and she drug his mouth to hers. The kiss was hot, their tongues twisted furiously and Abby felt his cock slowly slip inside. They groaned together as he pushed deeper and deeper and waves of pleasure coursed through her body. And then, oh god, he was in, buried so deeply inside her and he felt so good, filling her completely.

Abby murmured his name as he began quick hard thrusts and agonizingly slow withdrawals. He kept up this rhythm until their skin was slick with a sheen of sweat and she could feel her entire body on the verge of climax. Then his angle and tempo changed, taking her to a whole new level as he bucked into her, his strokes harder, deeper, and wilder. His blue eyes were mere slits and he watched her, grunting with each thrust, and it turned her on even more.

"Gi-ibsss… oh, harder, Gibbs." His body slammed into hers, shoving her repeatedly back against the door and she was dimly aware of the hinges rattling. She wondered if it could give way but then it no longer mattered because her body spasmed around his cock and she was coming and coming and coming. God, she had never had a climax so powerful, so long.

Gibbs bit down on her shoulder and came along with her, muffling his groans as he released into her body over and over again.

Abby was vaguely aware of him getting them back to the small bed where he collapsed with her sprawled on top of him. They lay there panting, trying to catch their breaths, sated and extremely satisfied.

Finally she found the strength to speak. "Are your investigative services always so thorough, Agent Gibbs?" she grinned against his chest.

"This investigation isn't over with yet," he rumbled and Abby groaned with anticipation.

The End.


End file.
